Nothing Else Matters
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: <html><head></head>Life may get busy but the love between two souls, never fades away. (I'm sorry, I suck at summaries) AU Naley.</html>


**Another one shot ;) I hope everyone who reads this fic, find it good.**

**NOTHING ELSE MATTERS**

Haley James Scott sighed in frustration. For the past one hour and a half, she had been moving everywhere around the house, cleaning and arranging everything. The word 'everything' includes the two bedrooms upstairs, the guest room downstairs, living room, the gallery, two bathrooms (One upstairs and another one downstairs) and now she was currently standing in the kitchen, wiping down the counter furiously with a dish rag. Furiously because she had received a freaking text message from her husband a while ago, stating that there was yet another one of the zillion parties that had been conducted by the boss of the company in which he worked. Haley never understood why the 'boss', Chris Keller needed to host a party after another party. Today's party, would be the third party of the month. Haley was also aware of the creepy looks he sent in her direction when they would meet at the said parties. To be honest, it freaked her out a bit. She had wanted to talk to her husband about it but she didn't want to stress him out more than he already was. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with Chris Keller at today's party.

Throwing the rag carelessly on top of the counter, Haley sighed tiredly and took a seat on the nearby chair and ran her hands through her brunette hair which had a slight copper red shade, trying to set it free of the knots that had formed earlier. She gathered all her hair high up together, right in the middle of the head and twisted it into a messy bun. Haley groaned and muttered a quiet 'fuck' when she noticed that her hands had gotten dirty from the previous cleaning activity. Great! Now she would have to wash her hair and then blow it dry with the help of a hair dryer. She absolutely loathed that equipment since she felt that it made her hair rough but she had no other choice. She had to get ready before her husband arrived home. Lifting her limp hand to glance at the wrist watch that she was wearing, Haley saw that it was past six and frowned sadly. Her husband no longer took any effort to spend some extra time with her. It had been more than two months since they had actually gone out and had had a great time. There were fun moments between the two, the flirty banter and all but it wasn't the same as before. He would often work late hours and get home past midnight. They made love, maybe twice a week which was very shocking 'cause in the very beginning of their marriage, they couldn't even think of spending a single day without any physical intimacy between them. She knew that her husband took his work very seriously and that was the main reason why they couldn't spend more time with each other, enjoying the simplest of things. Damn, his work!

She finally got up and made her way upstairs in the bedroom that she shared with her husband in order to take out the green dress to wear for the said party. She laid it down on the bed and made her way into the bathroom with a towel and other necessities to take a much needed- long shower.

**********NALEY**********

Nathan Scott entered his house with a hand running through his dark brown hair. Loosening his tie, he first made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, searching for something to drink. His eyes fell upon a can of orange juice which looked quite appealing at that moment. He took hold of it and gulped the thick refreshing liquid down his throat. When he was sure that his dry throat had been cured, Nathan placed down the can back in it's previous position and closed the door of the refrigerator. He smiled when his gaze fell upon the familiar photographs taped onto the grey door. One of them had him and his girlfriend at that time, making funny faces at the camera while in the other one, him and his wife were looking deeply into each other's eyes. They were wrapped closely into each other's arms; big, happy and silly smiles adorning both their lips.

Those were happy and blissful moments of his life. They still had their moments but he knew that they had decreased to a very low number. He also knew that his wife was disappointed with the amount of hours he spent working, but it wasn't his fault though. He was only working hard since he knew that after analyzing all of his hard work, his jerk of a boss would have him promoted to a higher post which would mean an increase in his salary. That is what he wanted. That was his main goal. Nathan wanted to give his wife a much better life. She deserved the best of all. He broke out of his thoughts and checked the time. His wrist watch dispayed 07:00 pm. Releasing a long breath, Nathan removed his tie and ascended the stairs to walk into his bedroom. The place looked clean and tidy. Back down, he had noted the same, which obviously meant that his wife had been cleaning earlier and she always did the activity of cleaning when she was either angry/frustrated or bored. He knew one thing though, it was definitely not the latter option.

Nathan Scott knew that his wife hated the parties, events or gatherings hosted by his boss. The one and only Chris Keller who often referred to himself in the third person which according to Nathan was down right lame. He had also noticed the looks his boss would send his wife when he thought that he wasn't being watched. Nathan would inconspicuosly clench his fist in anger and pull his wife closer to his body whenever that happened. He absolutely hated that scrawny man and often wondered how he had ended up being the boss of the company.

Hearing the sound of the water running, Nathan concluded that his wife was taking a shower. He only hoped she'd get ready as soon as possible. He didn't want to arrive late at the party and be the centre of every single person's attention. Walking towards the closet, he took one of his well ironed suits and with a towel, walked out of the room and into the bathroom downstairs so as to take a quick shower and get ready.

**********NALEY**********

Haley stood infront of the mirror, in only her black lacey underwear. She was applying make up on her face which, to be frank, she hated. But she did it anyway since there would be many other women at the party with more than needed make up which frankly made them appear a little scary. Haley also knew that her husband had arrived ten or fifteen minutes back. She had heard his footsteps and the closet door open and then close. One of his suits had been missing, so obviously he had gone in the bathroom downstairs in order to may be take a quick shower and then get ready.

"Hales." Nathan called out, climbing up the stairs, all the while tying up the tie around his neck. He was wering a dark grey suit. "Come on babe, we are gonna be really late."

Hearing the approaching voice of her husband, Haley stopped applying the eye liner midway and placed the small bottle down. She walked out of the bedroom still in her underwear and met with her husband right at the top, where the stairs ended.

Nathan took in the sight of his beautiful wife, half naked and almost lost it. But he kept his control as he realized that they were already running late.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Go on and get ready or else we are gonna be really very late." He informed her, trying to ignore her black laced lingerie that had his cock springing to life. Haley looked deeply into his grey blue eyes, her voice coming out hoarsely. He hadn't even smiled, kissed or asked her about the day. Instead, he was worried about being late to a fucking party.

"Do you have any idea how much effort I have to put in, in order to get ready for these lame and meaningless parties?" When her husband simply looked back at her, not uttering a single syllable, she whispered softly, hurt evident in her raspy voice.

"You just don't appreciate me anymore."

Nathan's heart ached when he heard those words come out of her mouth. How could she even think that? He was so damn grateful that she was dealing with all of it (with him working hard and late), supporting him all the time without any complaints or the bitching and whining. If it were someone else and not her, he knew for sure that he would be standing all alone in an empty house, with no one beside him. But Haley, she didn't give up on him. She didn't walk out on him and he loved her for that. He loved his wife more than anything. To hell with the party, to hell with the job and to hell with fucking Chris Keller!

He stepped forward and pressed a chaste kiss upon her lips. After a brief pause, he kissed her deeply, his tongue entwining with hers and flushed her body against his and wrapped his right arm around her waist. His other hand tangled into her brunette dry locks. They broke apart after a few minutes and rested their forehead together, breathing in some fresh air.

"I thought we were gonna be late." Haley whispered against his lips, an inch away from her own.

"I don't care."

Nathan lifter her up and walked the few steps that led into their bedroom. He laid her on their bed very gently after pushing away the green dress that had been lying in the center. He kneeled down on the bed, hovering above her and simply stared into her deep brown eyes. Haley watched him with hooded eyes and lifted her hands, silently asking him to get closer. He gave her a sexy smirk and obliged happily, bending down to hug her petite form tightly.

"I'm sorry, baby." Haley frowned, hearing his muffled voice. She shifted in order to get a proper look on his face. Stroking his cheeks with the back of her hands, she stated softly.

"You don't have to be sorry, honey. I know how hard you work but it's just that...I feel like we no longer spend some quality time together."

Nathan nodded in understanding and moved to lay beside her, balancing his weight on the left elbow. With his free hand, Nathan ran his fingers up and down his wife's toned body who had shifted to lie onto her side.

"I know the feeling, baby. But you know I'm doing this- working late hours to get some extra cash. I just want to impress Chris so that he'd promote me. Speaking of the jackass, I've noticed the way he looks at you. I swear I'm gonna-"

"So, you noticed." She cut him off with a wide grin, feeling happy that he at least paid attention to her while they were at one of the parties.

"Please." Nathan scoffed and rolled his eyes. He continued speaking while playing with the strap of her bra.

"He's a fucking pervert. Sometimes I just wish, I didn't have to work for him." Haley's ears perked up at his revelation.

"Then, why don't you just quit? I'm sure you can find another job."

"But Hales, the salary here is absolutely great and it will double up, once I get promoted. I want you to have the best life baby and if that means having to work for Chris fucking Keller, then so be it. Besides, I know how to keep him away from my beautiful and sexy wife." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly but frowned when Haley broke the kiss and sat up on the bed.

"Nathan, I don't need the best life or anything. I just want to live in a small, may be a medium house that would fit both of us and our future child or children-" they both smiled, "-and I want to spend time with you. Do all the things that a couple do, like cuddle up on the sofa and watch a movie or doing our laundry together or cleaning the house or go on a date. We haven't done any of it for the past few months since you're always busy working." She cupped his face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I need you to be home with me after 7 in the evening. I want a life where we'll greet each other with a kiss after you return home from work, I could give you a massage to relieve some of your stress, then we could take a long and relaxing bath together, cook food or may be go out once in a while and then, I want a life where our day ends with passionate love making followed by cuddling and finally sleeping in each other's arms until the early hours of morning. I know it's all filmy but that's what I want. That's a life I want, Nathan. Not a big mansion or a castle." She finished in a passionate voice and then released a long dreamy sigh.

"Hmmmm. That really sounds heavenly." Nathan said, pulling her closer.

"So you want just me and our future children, huh?" He asked after moving on top of her and placing light kisses on her smooth and soft skin. She nodded in response.

"And you want to end the day with us engaged in passionate love making?" Haley moaned as he kissed a very sensitive spot that had her whole body tingling in pleasure and nodded again.

He moved his head back after kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you, do you know that?" Haley's face illuminated with a huge smile as she nodded in response.

"And now-" He smirked, sitting back on his heels and taking off his clothes quicky, "-we are gonna engage in that passionate love making, you were talking about earlier." But before he could pounce back on top of her body, he heard his cell phone ring.

"It's my boss." Nathan informed with a scowl when his wife raised her eyebrows in question. Pressing on the answer button, he listened as his boss's voice disturbed the quietness of the room.

"Where are you, Nathan? I haven't spotted you and Haley- that sexy wife of yours-"

"Shut the fuck up, Keller." Nathan spoke annoyed by his boss's suggestive tone.

"Don't ever take my wife's name with that filthy mouth of yours and just so you know, I quit!" He shouted before ending the call without waiting for his reply and tossed the phone aside. He looked down and found his wife staring back at him with a look of shock but a proud smile playing on her luscious lips.

"I love you and I'm so damn proud of you. God, how can someone even think of working for such an egoistical prick?"

"I'll be the first to let you know when I find the answer to that question." He told her and began leaving a trail of kisses, starting from her mouth and then continuing everywhere around the neck. Haley moaned and ran her hands through his hair and down his back. She reached his boxer clad ass and gave both the cheeks a tight squeeze. In return, Nathan thrusted his lower body more into her and groaned at the amazing sensation.

Moving lower and reaching her breasts, he made fast work of removing her bra and immediately took a pert nipple inside his mouth, running his wet tongue around it and then sucking on the hardened nub. His other hand moved down her body and disappeared inside her black laced panties, feeling the wetness in the surrounding area.

"You look so damn sexy in black, baby. I fucking love the color on you." Nathan whispered and watched as she closed her eyes and chewed down on the bottom lip. The sight of her writhing underneath him in pleasure was very arousing. He quickly got up and removed the last piece of her clothing and tossed it aside but not before bringing the piece of fabric to his nose and enjoying the delicious smell of her arousal. He then removed his own boxers and moved down to place his head in between her thighs but Haley stopped him when he was only a centimeter away.

"I need you now baby. Can't wait any longer. We can do that, the next time." She said her voice coming out in a husky whisper and giggled when he pouted at her.

Nathan instead placed a lingering kiss at her center and felt his wife pushing her lower body further inside his body. Collecting a tiny bit of her cum on his lips, Nathan allowed his wife to pull him up but could see in her eyes that she regretted her earlier decision. Nathan kissed her deeply on the mouth, sharing her own taste with her and placed his hard cock at her center. He smirked, "Don't worry baby. I'm gonna taste every part and inch of your body in a few minutes."

He pushed his hips forward and waited for a second, enjoying the moment. Haley felt him slip inside her and moaned blissfully. She pulled him down and kissed him everywhere on the face. Nathan groaned, feeling her tight walls surrounding him and kissed her back hungrily, slipping his tongue inside her warm awaiting mouth. He pumped in and out, all the while pinching and pulling on both her nipples and felt himself getting close to his peak and wanting her to come with him, Nathan broke their passionate and hungry kiss. He inserted his thumb in her mouth and growled when she started sucking on the digit. Kissing her once more, he moved off her body and rubbed her clit furiously with the wet thumb, helping her to reach her inevitable orgasm. Haley arched her back, feeling the sensations in the pit of her stomach getting stronger and stronger and screamed out loud in ecstasy as she felt the mind numbing orgasm, wash all over her body. With another three strokes, Nathan groaned loudly and fell back down on top of her as they both rode their powerful orgasms together. Feeling insatiable and also wanting her to come again, he started pumping his cock inside her yet again but this time at a frantic speed.

"Oh my God." Haley let out breathily and felt another powerful orgasm fast approaching. Nathan nipped at her left breast and then her right as his sexy wife shook underneath his weight. He moved up to sit back and watched the sight where his cock disappeared inside her. It was so fucking erotic. Nathan lifted her legs higher so that her knees were now at her shoulder level and continued moving inside her. Their harsh breathing and cries of pleasure along with the sound of their lower bodies slapping against each other were the only things audible in the otherwise quiet gloomy bedroom. After another five minutes, the couple screamed loudly in unison as their sweaty bodies shook and convulsed uncontrollably.

Haley ran her hands up and down his convulsing body and sighed blissfully. When they had both regained their breaths, she felt him press a wet kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you." He mumbled into her neck.

"Hey mister, don't sleep on me. Remember, passionate love making, cuddling and then sleeping." She reminded him with a playful grin.

"Oh but I'm not sleeping tonight baby...and neither are you." Nathan told her with a sexy smirk, with his cock still inside her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely. Tonight, we'll have passionate love making, followed by sensual love making, followed by hard and rough love making, followed by-" Haley giggled as he enunciated each word with a smacking kiss on her lips. The giggling was soon replaced by a loud moan and a 'fuck' by Haley when her sexy husband started thrusting his hips into her and held on to his promise of not sleeping that whole night.

**Thanks for reading :) Leave a review.**


End file.
